


Il profumo di un futuro remoto (Fanart)

by piratesyebewarned



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned/pseuds/piratesyebewarned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrazioni realizzate per la storia Il profumo di un futuro remoto di Nykyo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Il profumo di un futuro remoto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357156) by [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo), [piratesyebewarned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned/pseuds/piratesyebewarned). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia è di fatto una coperta calda che ti avvolge dalla prima riga del primo capitolo fino alla dolcissima scena finale. Mi ci sono affezionata, e non smetterò mai di ringraziare Ny per avermi chiesto di collaborare l'anno scorso alla storia che precede questa. Consiglio di leggerle tutte e due, soprattutto in queste giornate invernali: una bevanda calda, questa storia e la vostra "coperta a quadri" vi scalderanno il cuore e lo spirito, ve lo assicuro<3

  
[](http://i749.photobucket.com/albums/xx135/eloriee/TWBBI/seconda%20edizione/BBI5/Sanny_pirate_zpsmrrruim9.jpg)

 

Ringrazio con tutto il core [Eloriee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee) per il bellissimo banner!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

  

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://s1107.photobucket.com/user/sanny_pirate/media/Teen%20Wolf%20BBI%202015/imga965_c1_zpsddlska1b.jpg.html)


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](http://s1107.photobucket.com/user/sanny_pirate/media/Teen%20Wolf%20BBI%202015/coperta3_zps5el24fij.png.html)

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://s1107.photobucket.com/user/sanny_pirate/media/Teen%20Wolf%20BBI%202015/imga966_a1_zpsjpz3y7ud.jpg.html)

 

 

 

 

 

Ultime cosine ma non meno importanti, andatevi a ascoltare lo stupendo [fanmix](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5350382) di [Eloriee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee)!


End file.
